In My Eyes
by SnitchSeeker101
Summary: Leo is a sports star with cancer, trying to cling on to his former life. Emma is likes neatness and control, but her eating disorder is holding her back from pursuing her dreams. Will Ocean Park Hospital be the home of another grand love story? Only time will tell.. until then, they hate each others guts. Rated T for moderate language and references to eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

In My Eyes

**Leo's Pov**

_The sun was glinting through the windows of the Ocean Park hospital hotel as I smiled to myself, somewhat wistfully, and looked through the pile of hats my sister had sent me. A baseball cap, a bowler, what else? She was so ridiculous sometimes but that only reminded me more of why I loved her and missed her. I tried on the bowler, looking at my reflection in the windows. God, I looked ridiculous! I caught sight of a girl outside. She had long brown hair and she was looking at me. When she caught me staring at her she blushed and turned away. I was puzzled. Who was this girl? She took a few tentative steps inside, seeming to regain her composure as she did so._

'_Admittedly it's not my best look,' I called out to her, feigning confidence. For some reason my throat felt dry and my stomach felt fluttery. I never feel like this. I'm used to attention cos, y'know, girls like the big 'sports star.'_

'_It's just a little small,' she replied, sounding bemused. God, she was pretty. A white sweater, two sizes too big and tartan print jeans. _

'_My sister just sent me all these, I think this one might even be hers,' I laughed nervously as I took the bowler hat off. Why did I think that was funny? Luckily enough, she laughed along with me. _

'_I'm Leo,' I uttered, reaching across to shake her hand. _

'_Emma,' she replied. I saw a white bracelet on her right wrist as she took my hand in her own dainty one. White stood for the eating disorder clinic, I registered. She seemed to become aware of the band as I saw it, pulling back her wrist and furtively pulling her sleeve down. All of her confidence seemed to be gone and she had nothing to say, seemingly. I handed her the hat to ease the tension. Laughing she tried it on. I couldn't help but look at her with admiration. She looked so cute, all button nose and big eyes. She smelled like lilies... _

_Woah, Leo, woah. Too much. You don't like her! You don't even know her! Say something.. anything! _

'_Looks way better on you,' I smiled, meaning every word. But she giggled, eyes scrunching up…_

I wrinkled my nose at the memory. The first time I had met Emma... well I didn't know she was this huge know-it-all, annoying nerd, thinking she was better than everyone else, with her perfect appearance and her librarian style. She is just… ugh. My mission now was to make sure she hates me. At that moment, she was talking to the class, her clear, high voice piercing my head as I tried to take a few minutes nap. She was talking about Shakespeare or some other crap like that. I didn't think her voice could've gotten any more annoying... guess I was wrong. I was pretty much the only person awake for that matter. Yawning, I screwed up a piece of paper and chucked it at her, interrupting her spiel. I didn't miss the look of pure hatred she gave me. Smirking, I laid my head down on the desk. Mission accomplished.

_**A.N: Well, you didn't think it would be that simple, did you? Mwahahahaa. Don't worry, they'll fall in love, but until then I'm going to have some fun with the hatred and the sexual tension. Toodles!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

Okay, so get this: there I was in class, minding my own business, reading out my analysis of Henry V, when Leo Roth throws a piece of scrunched up paper my way. Leo freaking Roth. I can't count how many times I've said to myself that I hate that kid, but I can tell you it's a lot. His whole persona just _irks _me; the whole I-used-to-play-soccer-and-I-think-I'm-so-cool thing drives me up the wall. I know his type. In freshman year they used to call me a nerd, a geek, a loser, make jokes, and pull my hair. He's just like them. I can't believe there was ever a time when I thought I might like him. Puh-lease. I don't need boys. I need to get into Yale.

At least, that was what my dad used to tell me every night. I bet he thought it was really encouraging, but in reality it just pushed and pushed me to control more and more aspects of my life.

And then that one kid called me fat. I went home that day and stared in the mirror for hours. I borrowed my sisters black Sharpie and I circled all the bits on me that I hated, all the bits that were jiggly and ugly and disgusting. Soon you could barely see my skin for all the marker. That was three years ago. I haven't looked back.

I'm still fat. I'm still repulsive and ugly. But now, when I look in the mirror, I can see myself getting close. All I need to do is lose another few pounds, and I'll be better. _Skinnier. _And I can start making people happy again.

Anyway, back to the present day. Ms Hassett looked at her watch and sighed.

'Sorry. Emma, but class is over. Can I read your analysis and give it back later?'

'Sure, Miss.' I mumble as I gather my things, half the class already bolted for lunch. I packed up slowly, taking my time. Lunch was not something I was in a hurry for. I walked towards the door, looking through my books when-

_Thud. _I stumbled over an outstretched foot and my books tumbled to the floor. All I heard was Leo's snigger as he walked to the door.

'Sure, Miss,' he mimicked in a high voice. 'Hey Emma, not in a hurry for lunch?'

I rolled my eyes.

'No, Leo, believe it or not I'm not so basic that my food is my only priority. I wish I could say the same for you.'

'Ever the biting sarcasm, Emma,' he smirked, holding his heart patronisingly, 'Don't you ever have a nice word to say?'

'Not to you, troglodyte,' I sneered.

'What's a-'

'Look it up, troglodyte,' I interrupted smartly, as I walked briskly out of the room, letting the door automatically locking behind me, not caring whether Leo could leave or not.

**Leo's POV**

Damn, that girl was a prize cow. I was stuck now in the classroom until the janitor came, probably. _Flip's sake. _I paced over to the window and looked out. You had a great view of the children's wing from here. All the rooms were empty, with the kids at lunch. And then I saw _her. _Ugh. There she was, sitting at her desk, brushing her hair like she owned the place. She was just so sickeningly perfect. It was a pity it was just her and me here, the 'teenagers' of the hospital, while Dash was deferred to the Marigold clinic for the next month for intense treatment. Dash was my best friend. He had cystic fibrosis, whereas I had osteosarcoma. Right leg. They had finished the first course of chemo and radiation last month, and I was waiting for the results. Life here at the hospital sucked, but at least I still had my leg…

That window table was where I woke up, two hours later, head fuzzy, with no idea where I was. It was getting a bit darker outside, and the 5 o clock bus was driving away.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit,shit,' I cursed.

'Eh-_hem_,' coughed a woman's voice behind me. I jumped up out of the chair.

'Nurse Jackson!' I said hastily.

'Emilio,' she replied stonily, 'I don't know what kind of high-jinks led you to be here be here but you better get your little bald butt down to your room- _stat.'_

'Yessir, I mean miss, I mean Ma'am,' I gabbled.

'Go, Leo, she dismissed me with a single statement.

I ran to The Swamp as quickly as I could. Good Lord, I thought, that Emma girl is the bane of my existence.

_A.N Howdy there! I'm Saffy. These are not my characters but it is (partly) my story, and I hope you enjoy it! I can't write too much at a time, so these chapters will hopefully be short and frequent. A quick reminder that this is set after the hat scene, before Emma and Leo first get together, and about six months before Jordi comes to the hospital. It must be a little confusing! Charlie is there, because he's been there the longest, and this story will hopefully continue to the current timeline and eventually follow the episodes. For now though, it's up to me… it would be great if you could review, leave your hopes for the story and maybe a little about your OTP? Surprise me :P lots of love, Saff 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's POV**

Here I am, back in class again. Ms Hassett is talking about Shakespeare again (The Art of Storytelling or some other topic.) I can't help but glance over at Leo's empty seat. A part of me feels bad for locking him in here last night… but he deserved it. God knows, he deserved it.

'Before humans could copy books and manuscripts, all they had was the art of storytelling, and ancient myths and legends that were passed down by word of mouth through the generations. I think it's very important that in order to understand our latest play, Henry V, we first understand the history of storytelling. With that in mind, I'd like you all to partner up and choose a legend from any culture, do a project focusing on that legend. I'd also like for the two of you to be able to give an entertaining reading of that myth by the winter holidays.' Ms Hassett uttered.

My head shot up. That was less than a month away! I had Yale projects and a reading list and piano practise and-

My thoughts were interrupted by the bang of the door being opened with some force. 'Nice of you to join us, Leo,' said Ms Hassett raising one eyebrow, 'Emma, Leo will be your partner for this project because you two are the same age.'

My jaw dropped. You have _got _to be kidding me. Doing a project with Emilio Roth is going to suck. Glancing up at him, I could see the outraged look on his face that spelled out his feelings: he felt exactly the same as I did.

**Leo's POV**

I sat down begrudgingly next to Emma, the hum of voices surrounding me and reminding me that we were supposed to be working on this project. I accidentally kicked her as I sat down and she met my eyes with her own steely ones.

'Y'know, Emilio, every time I look at you, I wonder how you survived infancy,' she jibed. I winced.

'Lovely to see you, as always, Emma dear,' I replied snidely, 'so Persephone…'

'Hold on! Why do you get to decide what we do the project on?!'

'Because, my dear sugar flower, I will be here for a long time and I want to make sure that this project is something I can do on my own if necessary,' I rebutted, each word dripping with sarcasm.

'Are you suggesting that I'm going to die?' she scowled, crossing her arms.

'No.'

'Then what's _that_ supposed to mean?'

'That I'm hoping you will.'

She let out a gasp that she was unable to suppress, composed herself and then snorted with derision.

'We both know that my odds are much higher than yours, bald boy.'

We started doing individual research in silence, with me occasionally looking into her own, much neater work and copying it. Hey, this _was _a group project, right? Before I knew it, Ms Hassett was packing up.

'Let's continue these tomorrow, kids. '

I shoved my books in my bag and started striding towards the door, Emma just in front of me when-

BANG

Her bony hip hit off the corner of the table and her foot snagged on the corner of the chair leg. I watched it happen as if in slow-motion, as she dropped her bag and fell backwards. God only knows what propelled me to stick out my arms and catch her as she fell. She was as light as a feather- and for some reason that worried me. She was lying in my arms, at an angle. I met her brown eyes and held her gaze for a second.

**Emma's POV**

I got such a shock when I fell over that I didn't register who the hell caught me. I looked up, flustered and met a pair of green eyes that locked with mine. I stared at them, mesmerized. Suddenly, I was roughly shoved into a standing position. _Leo. _He and I were the last two in the room again. He turned back to me on his last stride before he reached the door.

'Take more care next time, will ya?' he said in a disgruntled fashion. He walked out and I picked up my books, rushing to follow him before the door locked.

But it stayed in place. I walked through to see Leo holding the door with his foot. For some stupid reason I blushed and he rolled his eyes. I'd never noticed before that they were framed with long, tangly, soot-black lashes, longer than mine.

'Don't think this means we're friends now. I just didn't want you to be stuck in there until dark- _like I was_,' he said grimly, letting the door bang and walking briskly off. I watched his retreating back, half aware, half deep in thought. Something had changed. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something had definitely changed.


End file.
